Deku, encore, toujours
by Lord Mapoon
Summary: Katsuki était là, à côté de son collège, quand il entendit quelque chose tomber, il ne savait pas vraiment d'où. Il s'approcha et découvrit un cahier de cet imbécile de sans-alter qui voulait devenir un héros, pathétique. Mais d'habitude, il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, où donc était passé Deku ? OS


Voilà un OS que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps ! J'en ai eu l'idée à partir d'une toute petite scène de l'anime !

Bon, ce que vous devez savoir: Le début de cette fic se situe alors que les protagonistes sont toujours au collège, donc avant que Deku rencontre All Might et tout ce qui en suit...

Si j'ai classé cette fic comme M c'est en partie pour le sujet qu'elle aborde qui n'est pas forcément simple et sympa. Il n'y a, par contre, pas de scène de sexe ou de violence excessive.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Deku, encore, toujours  
**

Katsuki marchait, ce connard de Deku lui avait simplement bousillé la journée avec son sentimentalisme à la con ! Il fallait bien qu'il comprenne un jour ou l'autre qu'il n'était qu'une merde ! Un boulet !

Ses deux potes étaient en train de compter ce qu'ils venaient de racketter à cette gamine, pas tant que ça, mais ils lui avaient aussi pris son goûter pour compenser. Katsuki ne participait jamais à ce genre d'activité mais il ne s'interposait pas non plus, il ne disait rien, ni sur le coup ni après. Il n'en avait juste rien à faire.

La gamine l'avait supplié de l'aider. Ce n'était pas la première et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière mais cette attitude de boulet avait l'habitude de l'énerver, le mettre hors de lui même. Les gens ne cherchaient même pas à se défendre eux même, au moindre ennui, ils appelaient à l'aide d'un héros ou même des passants. Ils étaient incapables de survivre seuls et vivaient comme des parasites. Répugnant.

Évidement, il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour aider cette fille, il s'était contenté de planter son regard en colère dans le sien et ne l'avait pas lâché. Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose mais il aurait voulu qu'elle se batte un peu avant d'abandonner.

Il entendit quelque chose s'écraser sur le sol derrière lui, on aurait dit un cahier. Il revint sur ses pas et le pris. C'était un des cahier de Deku, cet imbécile pensait que prendre des notes sur les vrais héros l'aiderait à en devenir un, alors qu'il n'avait même pas d'Alter ! Stupide naïf !

C'est vrai que Deku était le type qui l'emmerdait plus que tout. Même si c'était en contradiction avec sa façon de penser habituelle. Oui, car Deku, n'appelait jamais personne à son secours, jamais. Et si parfois il était passé à tabac, il se tenait toujours prêt à aider les autres.

Il détestait cette attitude, Deku semblait penser qu'il était au dessus de lui alors que c'était le pire de ces boulets ! Il ne connaissait pas sa place. Jamais il ne pourrait se défendre, et il attendait avec impatience le moment où ce petit merdeux s'en rendrait compte. Le moment où le désespoir envahirait ses yeux, où il prendrait conscience de son inutilité, de sa condition pathétique face à la supériorité évidente de ceux qui possédaient de puissants alters ! Être un héros comme lui le serait était complètement hors de portée !

Il observa le cahier de plus près, il s'était ouvert en tombant et les pages avaient été violemment abîmées. D'ailleurs d'où avait il bien pu tomber ? Ces cahiers étaient si précieux pour Deku qu'il n'avait pas pu les jeter lui même, alors qui ?

Le bruit d'une seconde chute attira son regard, un autre cahier, un mètre plus loin. D'autres personnes avaient fini par s'en apercevoir elles aussi.

Puis un autre bruit, et un autre, et un autre, tous des cahiers, tous les cahiers de ce boulet. Ils étaient plus ou moins abîmés certains devaient dater d'il y a des années, des couleurs toujours criardes. Il n'avait vraiment aucun goût, on aurait dit les choix d'un enfant.

C'est un cri qui le sorti de ses pensées. Une jeune fille tremblait, elle avait l'air terrifiée. Son doigt pointait le haut du bâtiment d'où étaient tombés les cahiers.

Son regard suivi lentement le doigt de cette jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette en haut, sur le toit, elle était vraiment près du bord. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait même déjà enjambé la barrière.

Un nuage passa devant le soleil qui l'éblouissait et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Il reconnu immédiatement cet uniforme (celui de son collège), cette chevelure verte sortie de nulle part et cru même apercevoir les yeux verts remplis de larmes qu'il avait vu tant de fois.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, le con qui se tenait là, au bord du vide, prêt à sauter, c'était lui : Izuku Midoriya ou plutôt, comme il le surnommait, Deku.

Il se tenait là immobile, le regard rivé sur eux, ceux qui étaient en bas.

Katsuki cria, il lui cria de descendre, d'arrêter les conneries, il cria et cria : en vain. Il ne devait pas pouvoir l'entendre à cause du vent cet idiot. Mais pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas, il l'insulta, il s'énerva, seul, dans le vide. Les gens autour de lui s'étaient mis à le regarder.

Pourquoi ? C'était la seule et unique question qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il la cria aussi, beaucoup. Ce n'était pas le Deku qu'il connaissait, celui ci avait un rêve stupide et rien ni personne, pas même lui, n'avait réussi à l'en écarter malgré l'évidence, comment un sans-alter comme lui aurait pu devenir un héros ? C'était pathétique, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte de ton ridicule et donc tu te tires ? Comme ça ? Sans penser à ta famille ? Non ! Ce n'était pas ça. Alors pourquoi ?

Soudain la réponse lui vint comme un coup à l'estomac. Il se souvint. Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la salle de classe. Cet imbécile avait annoncé vouloir intégrer Yuei ! Lui ! Ce sale boulet ! Alors évidemment, à la fin du cours, il était venu lui expliquer la vie, que ça ne servirait à rien quand on était un sans-Alter comme lui. Katsuki revit cette scène, il se revit dire ces mots, alors qu'il partait :

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à devenir un héros. J'ai bien une solution. Saute du toit et prie pour avoir un Alter dans ta prochaine vie ! »

Sur le coup, ça l'avait fait rire ! C'était méchant, comme il en avait l'habitude, ses potes aussi l'avait trouvé drôle.

Ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'une façon de parler, rien de bien différent de ce qu'il disait d'habitude à ce sale nerd.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il le fasse, enfin, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait. NON ! Il ne voulait pas la mort de Deku ! Il ne l'avait jamais voulu !

Le temps filait à une vitesse et personne ne semblait être capable de l'aider.

La peur de Katsuki allait croissant. Les autres ne faisaient rien ! Qu'ils aillent le sauver ! Vite ! Il allait bientôt sauter c'était certain !

Oui, évidemment qu'il se sentait responsable. Oui, il s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait tout fait pour revenir dans le temps et foutre une monumentale gifle à son lui d'avant qu'il ne prononce ces putains de mots ! Non, il aurait voulu remonter encore plus loin, au moment où il avait arrêter d'être ami avec Deku, au moment où il avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas d'alter.

Ils avaient été amis avant. Avant que la vérité n'éclate, à partir de ce moment, Katsuki n'avait considéré que Deku comme un boulet, une tare. Il avait eu honte d'avoir été ami avec un type comme lui. Il trouvait que ce n'était pas cool ! Que ça faisait looser.

Mais maintenant il se rendait compte que s'il avait toujours voulu paraître si fort, si cool, ce n'était pas pour ces potes dont il se souvenait à peine le prénom, ni pour les filles qui étaient amoureuse de lui sans même lui avoir parlé.

Non, paraître cool, avant, il faisait ça pour impressionner Deku, mais ça lui avait pris tellement la tête qu'il avait oublié pourquoi. Il avait vraiment tout merdé.

Deku, lui, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il le regardait, il avait toujours aimé voir ses étoiles, il se sentait tellement fort. C'est aussi pourquoi, il détestait quand Deku l'aidait, il n'avait pas à l'aider, il en avait pas besoin, il était fort ! Deku ne devait que l'admirer.

Au fond, il avait toujours considéré Deku comme inférieur.

Mais pourquoi, personne n'allait l'arrêter ? Il se demanda, s'il devait y aller mais il n'osait pas le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Il avait peur que ça suffise pour qu'il disparaisse.

Il pourrait monter, dire la vérité à Deku, le supplier de pas le faire. Non ! Quoi ? Il allait SUPPLIER Deku ? Jamais ! C'était beaucoup trop pour lui !

Mais bougez vous à la fin ! Il fallait qu'il y ai des gens qui montent ! Pendant qu'il hésite encore !

Il recommença à crier, à s'en brûler les poumons. Il n'en pouvait plus, que quelqu'un aille l'aider !

Il tremblait, il tremblait comme il n'avait jamais tremblé. Et c'était de peur. Oui, lui, Katuki Bakugo était transi de peur devant le suicide éventuel de son ami, étaient ils amis ? Non, à cause de sa propre stupidité.

Deku n'aurait jamais le courage de toute façon, il était lâche, il ne ferait rien. Comme d'habitude.

Il savait bien qu'il se mentait mais sinon, que faire ? Affronter la vérité en face, qu'Izuku était sur le point de se jeter dans le vide et que c'était totalement, mais alors, aucun doute la dessus, totalement sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas se dire ça, il n'y survivrais pas.

La tension le bouffait, il était recouvert de TOC. Mais que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

Il n'y avait aucun héro en ville ou quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'ils faisaient tous ? On avait besoin d'aide ici !

Il commença à crier, il les interpellaient tous, il était totalement perdu, désespéré. Il du le reconnaître, ou peut être, ne s'en était il même pas rendu compte, mais il appelait maintenant à l'aide.

Il était maintenant un de ces boulets, ceux qui se reposent sur les autres car ils sont faibles. Ceux qui appellent à l'aide.

Il n'avait pas quitté Izuku des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais lorsque ça arriva, il ne le vit pas vraiment. Il ne le vit pas tomber, ou plutôt sauter. Son regard resta planté à l'emplacement où il se situait quelques moments à peine.

Puis, dans l'instant, car tout allait tellement vite, il senti sur son visage une giclure d'un liquide chaud. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il baissa les yeux et qu'il aperçu le corps désarticulé.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent, il tomba à genoux, pleurant à chaude larmes. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le regard à présent vide de Deku.

Il avait oublié le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'entendait pas les cris, ne voyait pas les lumières de l'ambulance, ne sentit pas les gens le bousculer.

Dans ses mains, Deku tenait son cahier N°13, il était en partie calciné, Katsuki savait pertinemment pourquoi, c'était lui qui l'avait brûlé, après tout, Izuku ne méritait pas ses rêves.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la seule image qu'il avait en tête, autre que celle du cadavre sous ses yeux, c'était celle du Deku souriant, il le voyait à tout les âges, l'imaginait plus vieux aussi, toujours avec ce même sourire con sur le visage. Il l'imagina en héros aussi. L'image n'était pas si déplaisante au fond.

Il ne lui dirait donc jamais ce qu'il venait de comprendre là, alors qu'il se tenait dans le vide ? Deku était mort sans savoir qu'il avait compris ? Qu'il avait compris à quel point l'imbécile, le gros con, c'était lui, qu'il n'avait jamais rien compris à Deku, tout simplement parce qu'il était bien trop stupide pour aimer les autres ? Que Deku valait cent personnes comme lui ? Il ne le dirait donc jamais, c'était trop tard, juste trop tard, il n'y avait pas de seconde chance, pas de miracle.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne serait le même, ce n'était pas une promesse à Deku ni à personne. C'était juste une constatation, jamais il ne pourrait surmonter ça, il le savait, il n'était pas assez fort, parce qu'il n'était pas Deku.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katsuki se réveilla, il était en nage, c'était encore ce maudit cauchemar, il ne s'en débarrasserait donc jamais ? Il passa sa main sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur avant qu'elle ne dégouline sur ses yeux. Il regarda sa main, il tremblait, non, tout son corps tremblait, il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette merde.

Il tourna la tête et posa alors son regard sur le visage de Deku, lui semblait apaisé. Cela le calma quelque peu mais il n'avait pas encore repris le contrôle sur sa respiration. Il prit un moment mais finit par y arriver. Les tremblements c'étaient calmés eux aussi.

A nouveau, il tourna son regard vers le visage de Deku, il s'essuya la main dans les draps avant de le toucher, il ne voulait pas le salir. Son doigt descendit le long de sa joue, tout doucement, comme une caresse.

Le soleil perçait à travers les volet, il regarda l'heure, il était tôt mais pas tant que ça, il devait aller bosser. La vie de héros n'était pas tout les jours facile et conserver son statut encore moins mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait.

Alors, délicatement, il reposa le portrait de son ami d'enfance, si ce n'était celui de son premier amour, et enfila son costume. Il lança un dernier regard au visage souriant posé sur sa table de chevet avant de mettre son masque et de passer la porte de son appartement.

« Regarde Maman ! C'est lui ! Le héros qui fait des explosions, c'est le plus fort, le numéro un ! Mais si ! C'est Deku ! »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !

J'ai voulu créer cette fic, car pour moi les propos de Bakugou (ep 01) sont passé plutôt inaperçus alors qu'ils sont super violent !

J'ai voulu rester plutôt vague au début pour garder la surprise un minimum tout en essayant de vous prévenir sans vous spoiler ! J'espère vraiment que personne n'a eu de mauvaise surprise mais je supporte mal les résumé qui disent tout d'une fic ^^

Dites moi si ça vous a plu et si vous voulez plus de fics de ce format ! (Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fic ! pas d'inquiétude, la suite arrive !)


End file.
